Black Clouds In White Skies
by ForcingStoriesDownYourThroat
Summary: Things changed an began a new for the wrongly convicted and betrayed. Fighting for survival then only getting stronger as time went pass. No more would he be weak or unable to fulfill his promises or easily swayed. No he was born anew.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Chapter Notes:

Well this is actually quite a special story. This story here was actually one of the first fanfics I have ever wrote. Though I did put it up on a different site before I signed up to this one. (so if you have seen it before. NO! I am not stealing some one else story. It is mine)  
>It is a great story. I hope you like it. Well actually I know you will, so enjoy the read.<p>

Warning: What do you think? (You'll see when you read)  
>Though know this story is completely a mixture of cannon, me, and well a bunch of ideas. . . ENJOY! :D<p>

_'thoughts' _''talking''

Will begin at valley of the end.

* * *

><p>Naruto raced at Sasuke with his rasengan spinning tainted in red chakra from the Nine-tail fox's chakra.<p>

Sasuke raced right at him with his tainted chidori black and cackling with tainted curse mark chakra.

They met together at the water fall. Naruto aimed for the tainted looking boy, who skin was grey an discolored with long blue hair an a pointed cross on his face that spanned from his forehead to nose.

He stretched his arm out to meet the flapping chidori. The two powerful jutsu clashed with each other. The boys poured every ounce of their chakra and power in to their jutsu.

The two techniques were soon mixing an colliding, then in a bright flash a black an white sphere erupted from the clashing power an the two boys were engulfed as well as the valley in a white flash that subsided moments later.

Seconds later what could be seen was Naruto on the ground gripping his stomach.

Sasuke had been thrown back an his curse seal was now receding. He observed the erratically squirming an screaming now normal looking Naruto. He struggled to stand as he heard the blonde scream. He interestedly stared at the blonde who was bleeding heavily from his mouth, his body convulsing with spasms on the ground an clawing at his abdomen.

Sasuke witnessed how Naruto clawed at his stomach until it was free of clothes, he then saw a black seal with a spiraling center and 5 squiggly lines off the sides of the circle. He watched as Naruto's cries grew louder an then the patterns morph an collapse in on itself becoming one big black hole.

He saw then as the blonde spurt blood from his mouth an stop convulsing, the blonde boy's head slowly loll to the side.

Sasuke was confused at the turn of events for he knew he could not have done this to Naruto. He stumbled over on tired legs to the impossibly still blonde. He looked down on the blonde an went down in a heap to the side of the blood stained head.

He then noticed the rain that now poured down. Staring he saw that the naked upper body did not move at all, it no longer breathed.

The idea of him having to kill Naruto to get the next level of his sharingan, the Mangekyo sharingan was the only thing on his mind.

Sasuke leaned down reaching out to a tan chest he shook it. ''Naruto'' he said tiredly he shook the body again more furiously, trying hard not to believe the blonde dead an yet he was not the cause of it. He knew though just looking in the blonde's glazed lifeless blue eyes the boy had died. He looked at the body as he stood up. He then took off his Leaf head band an let it fall off to the body below him.

It had a slash running threw it from a rasengan.

Sasuke felt in his heart that he did not kill the blonde an that it was the seal that did it why an how he knew not.

But knew he had one less link to power now. Making it imperative he go to Orochimaru, for he really now had nothing to gain from staying any longer.  
>The bond he had to sever for power was gone. Before he himself could break the chain.<p>

He turned to the border tired but ran with all he had. He murmured upset ''Dobe. Not even good for killing. Dieing before I could finish you off''

* * *

><p>SPIRIT FORM<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was above his body looking around in confusion for he did not know what had happened.<p>

He was in pure pain, wondering if he was dieing, an yet now here he was after the excruciating pain he felt. Some how now looking around at a lying still form of himself an Sasuke who was still leaving.

''WHERE ARE YOU GOING BASTARD!'' he called but was payed no attention to.

It was as if the Uchiha did not even see him. He watched as Sasuke ran away an muttered the words that awoke his senses. _No, I can't really be dead!  
><em>The idea danced in his head confusing an scaring him.

That made him finally notice a chain that was hanging out of his chest in 6 big links, he touched the links. An noticed how they were solid an cold.

''I am dead but how!'' he yelled melancholy.

''Simple the seal backfired while you were pulling chakra from me'' he heard a low voice answer.

Naruto turned to see a fox all red in color an quite large with 9 tails draping behind it's body. He immediately backed away from the fox knowing who it was.

''How are you out!" he spoke hesitantly preparing to defend himself with a jutsu.

The fox rolled his eyes ''We are dead an our souls tied as one that is why. Look at our chains they are even the same color an amount of links proof we are one well almost anyway.'' ''How, how did this happen?''he asked afraid to know the answer

''It does not matter for we are about to go to hell. I should warn you, you will not like it there an you will probably be broken I don't really care for when you are broken I will absorb you. So just stick close to me so I can absorb your carcass soon.'' Naruto's eyes widened ''Why! am I going to hell?'' he asked in a panic.

The fox laughed ''The seal bonded us both as one an we are going there for my many, many, many, crimes in life. An as such threw our _bond_ my crimes are yours an such as your crimes are mine. Your crimes are pretty much non-existent but mine well lets just say the very lowest level of hell here we come any minute now'' the talking fox in a flat tone. Unfazed by the boy's scared an unbelieving look.

''How do you know all this?'' ''Simple, I a couple thousand years back died but i was able to just climb my way out of hell. . . It took a while but I did make my way out an I am sure I could do it again.''

Naruto did not want to go to hell, who did. An now he learned he was to go there for a fault not his own, he looked down, sullenly, at the rain soaked ground.

''Why do bad things always happen to me?'' he asked to himself.

The fox huffed annoyed an commented ''I will tell you one thing though, stupid kid it is not smart to start feeling things. For if you do stupidly in this stage well I won't say more'' the fox said cryptically.

Naruto looked up with teary eyes an spoke in a broken voice ''What is it like there?'' he asked, ninja instincts kicking in to gather intel, on a place.

The fox chuckled amusedly ''The hell guardians are a bitch an well the place is, hm how could I explain this with out being too complicated but getting a point across to a moron like you oh yes, HELL IS BAD!'' he finished annoyed.

Naruto wiped his eyes then resigned himself with a strong attitude ''If a asshole like you can climb his way from hell so can I'' the fox smiled a fanged smile  
>''Prepare to fight. For my sins are various an my punishment infinite. With you with me I will probably be there longer an no there will be no jutsu Naruto'' the fox stated, enjoying the look he saw on the boy's face.<p>

Naruto now felt despair. _No jutsu?_.

He felt a aching feeling on the chain but stopped his emotion. Remembering what the fox had said.

The ache left him quickly.

He then asked ''Then how will I fight?'' ''Any way you can, learn for your self brat hm seems the time is here'' the fox replied. His fur now standing spiked up around his body in a menacing fashion.

The blonde looked to were the fox head was pointed an saw a double door that had the skeleton of two bodies affixed upon it, acting as a sort of door knob. With heads wrapped in bandages an one eye exposed on each head. The door was huge an imposing.

The skeleton bodies slowly parted from their latched together position as the door began to open.

Kyubi was not worried, he knew he was in for a nightmarish time but he would not falter or know fear. He would destroy those in his way or who tried to stop him from escaping he knew he had to go to hell to get back alive, it was a cycle.

He saw the kid an how he looked almost crushed at what was to happen to him_. poor stupid kid, oh __well_

The fox stood waiting for the door to open for he knew he had not seen them in a long while. He was a bit surprised that they looked the same although he figured his special place in hell was probably waiting for him an now made more secure.

The doors opened fully to show a barren rock wasteland of fire and orange yellow magma that bubbled in streams down many standing large rock towers. That looked like thirty foot tall volcanoes.

The beyond extreme heat the open doors to the wasteland let out, made the Uzumaki boy back away from the place that emanated the heat so strong that threatened to melt him an he was not even close to it.

Naruto and Kyubi caught sight of what seemed to be monsters all waiting for them. They walked on all fours an had hugely muscled arms an white masked faces that were all long an jutted down in a sharp pointed angle hiding away a small head.

The masked monsters moved slowly towards the two.

Naruto saw that there was millions of them upon millions all moving sometimes around or threw the terrain.

Kyubi spoke ''An those would be the hell guardians, they will be making our after lives well, hell. Even more so with never ending torture an what not. I am going to fight an I will kill them all.'' Naruto looked at the hordes of monsters than at Kyubi ''Fuck it! I don't deserve this at all!'' he screamed outraged.

Kyubi laughed a hardy laugh. ''Yes but blame your father he did the seal'' Naruto in shock asked ''The 4th was my father?''

The fox laughed ''You really are stupid'' was his last words as he ran threw the door at the hordes of monsters.

The fox began fighting. Using anything he had to fend off the monsters.

Kyubi clawed and bit at all the oncoming monsters that soon enough had him surrounded an tried to grab his chain that hung from his chest but the hell guardians were quickly made aware of their foolish attempts as they were shredded by claws to bits or consumed by a fanged mouth.

Naruto noticed Kyubi when he bit one of the guardians had ate their flesh an quickly. An some how would be able to keep going as if he was not tired yet.

He then saw how the monsters never let Kyubi get a break an ignored their wounds which healed almost instantly. He then went back to looking at the hordes that still came at him at a slow but deliberate pace.

Naruto was forced by a unseen hand inside the oven an felt despair an horror from the place, it was as if the place had the most foulest killing intent an hate he had ever felt. Easily dwarfing anything he had ever felt before. He almost cried as he heard the doors quickly shut behind him.

He looked upon the huge beasts that were many times bigger then him that quickly surrounded him, an how they opened there jagged tooth mouth that stretched impossibly large from their faces, an reached out with a overly large hand to grab him.

''I won't give up'' was the words he bit out as he moved around the hand an bit it with force, tearing off some flesh, taking Kyubi's lead of not stopping an eating fast.

He swallowed an felt a pain in his stomach that he ignored to keep swinging, biting, an fighting for his life. Before long he knew his true despair. To be fighting forever in a barren wasteland, but he swore he would fight against it no matter what. . . An escape. . . one day.

* * *

><p><strong> UNTIL LATER...<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Chapter Notes:

I know I know I know, I have not updated this story in so long you thought it was dead! Well then here it is to prove you wrong, fully updated with a new chapter. Long awaited but never rushed. Black Clouds in White Skies! Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>60 YEARS LATER(IN HELL)<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know when I stopped caring and just went in to automatic killing mode, for it seemed never resting and always on guard has made me evolve or adapt.<p>

Though that only brought on the idea I could no longer tell time in this place, it having no sun but just a red endless sky was no help at all and for a while made me believe that maybe a triviality such as time didn't exist in hell. But at the same time I knew I couldn't let myself fall to the terror of this place and loose hope that I would one day get out of here.

And end this never ending mission of a battle, for my life.

I remember when the chain I had on my chest just shattered to pieces one day an there was nothing left. That day then marked a new time or milestone of adaption for me.

Kyubi told me he was shocked by the incident. He talked about how that was not suppose to happen, how he was going to get enough power an build it up to make a portal to the world of the living and how the last time when he had gotten to the land of the living his own chain had retreated back in to his chest not shattered in hell as mine had done.

I asked him about further knowledge but, of course like the bastard fox and spiteful being he was he did not tell me, nope that day he brushed me off and then went back to killing our once tormentors now prey.

Sometime later, what I knew from counting hours just to pass my monotonous life by, was many years but no more then thirty eight. Was when he informed me of some of his knowledge that he had previously collected.

The only thing that I had truly been glad to learn from his story was things such as how time moved differently here and what could have been hundreds of years in this world could be seconds back in my world. Which brought some hope to me as the idea that my loved ones wouldn't have been with out me for long or that I could get back to them if I did indeed break out of this hell hole was no longer a hopeful glimmer but actually possible.

My outlook on everything took a turn for the best then, an for the first time in what seemed like a eternity I felt happy.

Then finally one day Kyubi, after much pestering, told me how he was re-birthing himself by keeping his chain and staying above the guardians by eating them so he would not get tired.

Then in a couple years he would have enough power to go to the living world and recreate himself by going dormant an gathering chakra or any life force, which explained why he had been reported in history to attack out of nowhere.

It was clear to me then that Kyubi devoured anything in his way like he did with the hell guardians to help himself get back powerful. That was his secret but I knew there had to be more to it.

Though I didn't like Kyubi's plan or how he had casually stated he would be devouring hundreds of innocent or not people. I grew to better understand the fox behind the cloak of mystery, power, and myth.

But later Kyubi stated he saw it was not going to be the same now for I was here with him and my chain broke while his was some how getting shorter link by link, a incident he didn't explain as to why was happening.

He then came to the conclusion after we were fighting back to back one day. If we were here together that maybe we should work as a team.

I agreed but watched my back for Kyubi was a devious one. Time soon passed once again as the battle for survival that was our torment resumed.

It was then much time later we got word of what was happening in the living world.

Which came threw a unexpected source, surprisingly when another tailed beast died. It was the one tail Shukaku. I knew it used to be in Gaara so I talked to it backed by Kyubi.

I then realized that those who were once powerful in life and with enormous amounts of chakra were not so in death especially compared to me or Kyubi who had been building our strengths.

With just a slight glare for a warning Shukaku told me what had happened in the living world, for he in his small size was nothing compared to my spiritual pressure that threatened to crush him an yet I did not even use it.

The tanuki spoke of how a organization named Akatsuki was trying to take over the world.

I then learned of how important Kyubi and the tailed beast themselves truly were. The tanuki told me that 3 years after my battle with Sasuke. Two Akatsuki members had invaded Suna village and had defeated Gaara. Who was now in fact the Kazekage.

I then immediately asked if he was dead where was Gaara.

I was then told that Gaara in a desperate bout after protecting his village had expended all of his chakra and could no longer hold back Shukaku's own that flooded his body and in his final moments took his own life. Making sure Shukaku didn't escape to rampage as well as Akatsuki did not get the tailed beast for their own purposes.

The raccoon looking dog then went on to inform me that Gaara was suppose to die with him but was somehow revived by a old woman with a very powerful jutsu that cost her own life in exchange for Gaara's.

The story would have been a happy ending of sacrifice if I was not horrified and appalled at what the raccoon dog had told me next.

* * *

><p>''Gaara was very happy to see you even though the <em>you <em>arrived late. Though that Chiyo woman was happy to have your chakra source to use in healing Gaara''

Naruto blinked confused ''What do you mean me?''

The raccoon scratched his nose carefully as he replied ''I knew it was not the real you. I thought it funny how I could not sense Kyubi's chakra in you.''

Pondering the answer Naruto then asked "What aren't you telling?"

The first time dead former tailed beast who was in fear for he noticed how the shield that Kyubi had put up to block out the guardians was the only thing keeping him from the waiting patiently horde that wanted him, seemed to waver a bit as if it were about to fall.

''Gah alright! I will tell! Gaara was a fool! When he killed himself he tried to take me too but somehow I was pulled towards my prison. It was just like the one the Sage used. So I killed myself to get away! it was the only thing I could do to escape from the statue I was imprisoned in." yipped the small dog creature

Naruto looked sadly at the creature who did not like the pitying stare.

As if to not seem like a mad man the tanuki explained "Plus I knew that Kyubi had died some how once an was able to come back so I thought to do the same. Everyone else thought I was crazy!''

Kyubi interrupted ''You are crazy to think you could do something that I could an what do you mean others?''

''Everyone was captured even the 8 tails eventually. We were going to all be combined. That is what Pain, the guy who imprisoned us all wanted, to create the 10 tails but you were a major part so it did not work. He was soon double crossed by a masked man who took one of his eyes then that was when I tried to convince the others to die with me for it was our only chance for freedom''

Kyubi sighed ''You really did kill yourself basically an let me guess this is how you got here but I want to know how long have you been here for?''

Shukaku was not put off by Kyubi's keen observation ability which was correct. ''I been here for a long while but I have been...'' he trailed off looking down.

Naruto asked ''You have been hiding until we found you here. Hm you must hide good if the guardians have not even found you until we led them here?''

The tanuki had taken the smart road since he was weak an dug a hole in the side of a canyon wall that was not touched by lava to cower in.

Still looking down shamefully the raccoon dog knew he was a coward.

''So are the others still alive?'' asked Kyubi

''Yes they were but I think that since I am dead and you are too that guy might be waiting for us to come back to life like it is rumored you do''

Kyubi looked at Naruto an the blonde looked back.

They proceeded to have a conversation threw their thoughts. They had learned that they had a connection threw the years an how if they concentrated they could talk to each other threw their thoughts alone with out anyone being able to tell_. _

_Kill him Naruto an eat him i have a plan _

_An what would that be? _

_We are going to consume him an leave _

_Wait you are talking about getting out of here? But how Shukaku is not nearly as strong as us? _

_The fool after we kill him will probably be revived. He ain't like me Naruto I am truly powerful, my revival won't happen overnight. When he get's revived we would have his essence from you killing him in the way you kill. That will give us the trail back to the old world. Don't you want to go back to your friends? _

_OF COURSE! I want to get back to the Leaf! But Kyubi what if it is not the same up there. . . we have been down here for so long._

_Naruto-idiot, the world is always the same. It just gets a new face but you cockroaches always stay around so you'll be fine. Now do it! I got some asses that have been fucking with forces they can't comprehend  
><em>

_You guys don't die Kyubi, me on the other hand well I. Well I am not sure what I am any more_

_You are a weak human that has been feasting on the bodies of hell guardians for the last 60 years. Just tell your friends when you get back, you have been on vacation. Not like they will know seeing as Shukaku says some one has taken your place so off that bastard then continue living on- well what ever it is you will be doing since you are technically dead  
><em>

_You go then. . . I'll catch up'  
><em>

_NO! get over your fucking fear! you know we are tied together idiot! I can't leave this place without you! If I could I would have been have!  
><em>

_I knew that Kyubi. It is quite obvious we are not tied anymore but now almost one. Like one of those shinigami an their sword. Alright I want to leave now _

Kyubi stopped fuming_ _What ever. Just eat him I don't want to, when you eat him we will then search this place an devour many of these evil souls which will make you much stronger an your pure spiritual pressure unbelievably sinister from devouring those evil beings. This will get you ready. Naruto you will GET your **REAL** sword first by awakening it in __you it will probably be a representation of your true nature. When you do that we will then be able to leave__

_That is funny, I could have sworn that you were my zanpakuto _

_I am not your sword! So get that out of your damn head! There is nothing between us but mutual incarceration_

Naruto turned away from Kyubi's glance back to the small raccoon looking dog creature who was on the barren black rock ground looking back an forth nervous to the awaiting monsters than himself and Kyubi.

Naruto killed him quickly with a sharp stomp Shukaku never saw coming to his neck, snapping his vertebrae.

He picked up the dead tanuki an then ate him in a way all his own; letting his spiritual energy flow off of him.

The orange colored energy highlighted with a yellow outline flowed like waves that licked down his arm to the dead body and consumed it until it's flesh was nothing more an it's last essence was eaten.

Kyubi watched the process that only lasted seconds, he loved it but would never tell the boy that. His love for the action stemmed from when Naruto ate they both got stronger, it was like a meal for one counted twice yet he did not have to do any work.

An the way Naruto ate was with absolute efficiency his spiritual energy would consume everything quickly and without waste an it doubled as a very vicious attack with that ability.

Kyubi quickly figured it must have developed from the years of always eating an fighting but knew it strange for he himself did not have the ability in such a strong power as Naruto.

Naruto looked at Kyubi ''Well where to now?''

Kyubi pondered the question seeing if he could feel the trail Shukaku's revival to the living world would cause ''I was thinking it weird''

''What?''

''I don't know what you really are I know you shinigami for I know you have a sword in waiting but yet I know I should be a hollow for my way I lived but I guess you being...''

''Apart of you'' Naruto stated making the fox grunt then continue

''That might be keeping me from becoming it totally but yet I now see it we are half an half you have my hollow abilities while i have your shinigami ability balancing each other out''

''Yes I guess it is so huh still kind of weird though.''

''Let's go now Naruto'' stated Kyubi turning to run preparing to follow the trail back to the living world.

Naruto abruptly spoke ''Hey I was wondering if you are my you know...'' He did not say the word for he knew it pissed Kyubi off but he continued ''Then what do you really look like?''

Kyubi snorted ''So you want to see my _human_ form?''

Naruto nodded ''What ever, it is not a big deal... just want to see what you look like"

Kyubi stood still an in seconds he was surrounded by orange and yellow energy blocking view of his body.

The sudden explosion of energy lasted but a few seconds before it subsided and the fox stood unchanged.

"What? Weren't you?" clumsily asked the boy confused

Kyubi gave a demonic laugh "Stupid fool, like I told you I am not your sword! Now let's go!" roared the fox as he jumped threw the spirit particles (reishi) made dome and crashed threw it showering it in to fragments.

Following the fox's lead Naruto jumped atop of the still gigantic being as a sense of nostalgia came over him when he passed the many lava covered rocks.

''Bye bye hell my old home though for old times sake I am going to get all I can for a keep sake from our time together" he stated seeing a hell guardian, one of many stepping out in front of their path.

* * *

><p>Until Later. . .<p> 


End file.
